Dark Secrets and Cats
by OriannaEmmi
Summary: Kyo meets Kai. A girl who's in the same position as he is. Only thing is, Kai remembers Kyo but Kyo can't remember her! Warning: It's a typical love story
1. Chapter 1

Dark Secrets and Cats

Author's Note: This fan fiction is based on Fruits Basket. I have read the manga but I will only be using the characters and not the storyline. Hope you guys will enjoy this!! Taming the Playgirl is on hiatus.

A Kyo x OC story. Don't hate me.

**Dedications:**

**To the Readers**

**yaya**

**Ann**

**Corey**

* * *

Kyo Sohma stared at the whiteboard blankly. It was such a nice day outside, but here he was cooped up inside a small and stuffy classroom. The teacher was talking about some new student that just arrived. Wait what? New student? Kyo's ears perked up as he sat up straighter.

"The new student's from Greece and her name is Kai Sohma," said Mayuko-sensei, reading it off the student profile paper. A murmur went around the class. Another Sohma? Interesting. "Yo, people! Quiet down!" said Mayuko-sensei loudly, banging on the table. Immediately, silence fell over the class only to be broken by the door slamming open by a very out of breath girl.

The class all looked at her. She flushed slightly and came in. "Sorry I'm late sensei," said the girl with a bow. Mayuko nodded and pushed to the centre of the class. "Introduce yourself,"

"Hi, I'm Kai Sohma. I just came back from Greece, It's good to be back in Japan," said Kai with a warm smile. Kyo felt a blanket warmth warp around him as soon as he saw that smile. She reminded him of Tohru in a way but not quite. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Right then, now that the introductions are done we need to choose your guide," said Mayuko-sensei. The class remained in silence. A few people glanced around to see who would volunteer themselves. Suddenly, Kyo pushed his chair back and stood up. "I'll do it," he said clearly. He himself had no idea what he just did but Mayuko merely shrugged and said "Well don't just stand there. Come over and seat her next to you,"

He walked towards Kai and she looked him straight in the eye with a warm smile to go with it. "Hey, I'm Kyo Sohma," he said in a friendly manner. Very un-Kyo like. Kai smiled at him and bowed. Soon enough, they got talking and somehow Kyo had a nagging feeling about Kai. Like he's met her before.

* * *

Yuki Sohma watched his cousin quietly. Did his cousin eat something wrong this morning? Somehow, he seemed nicer today than any other day. Has the world gone mental? "Honda-san, do you think that something wrong with Kyo today?' asked Yuki to the brunette next to him.

She smiled at Yuki and replied in her usual polite manner " I don't think so Sohma-san. Could it be that Kyo-kun is in love?" Yuki frowned. That hardheaded and hot-tempered cat in love? It was hard to believe but still, anything was possible.

"What're you two discussing so intently about?" came the loud and rough voice of Uotani Arisa as she dragged her chair to Yuki's table to join the conversation. "We're talking about the possibility of Kyo-kun in love with Kai-san," answered Tohru excitedly. Uo raised her brows and she turned to get a better view of carrot top.

"Him? In love?" she asked. She watched the way he spoke to the new girl with a gentle and friendly demeanor. "It seems possible now that you look at it," she commented.

What has this world come to? Thought Yuki in shock.

* * *

**BREAK TIME:**

"So anyways, this is the cafeteria and the nurse's office is just there. And that concludes the school tour," said Kyo with a flourish. Kai laughed and clapped. "Good job, tour guide!" she teased, tugging at Kyo's orange locks. She and him hit off the moment they started talking. Kai felt sad that Kyo didn't remember who she was. "So, where are we going now Kyo?" she asked. Kyo had allowed her to call his name without any honorifics and she felt honored.

Kyo wrapped his hand around her wrist gently and pulled her along answering with a "You'll see,"

"How nice to meet you Kai!!" said Momiji cheerfully as her greeted the new girl like a long lost friend. Kai smiled and replied "Same here," She felt dizzy watching the tall and dashing looking teen jump around like a little 6-year-old. Just like how Kyo was last time, she thought absently.

She was seated between Kyo who was getting annoyed with Momiji, and a somber looking Hatsuharu. Her mind wandered to the past.

* * *

**  
**

**FLASHBACK:**

_A young 6-year-old Kai chased after Kyo while the air was filled with their happy laughter and shrieks. "Can't catch me slowpoke!!" shouted Kyo gleefully as he dodged Kai's frantic attempts to tag him. Kai laughed "Oh Kyo! Look! It's Kagura!" Kyo almost lost his footing and Kai used that split second to tag him. "Hahah! See? I tagged you!"_

_Kyo sat on the grass sulkily. "You cheated!" Kai grinned and sat next to him. "I did not!" They glared at each other for a while and 5 seconds later they were lying down on the grass laughing at some jokes. Their hands intertwined together._

_"Kyo?" said Kai seriously for a moment._

_"Yes Kai?"_

_"When I leave next year, promise me you'll keep in touch with me,"_

_"I promise! I'll write to you very single day!"_

_Kai giggled and they smiled at each other. "Can I tell you a story Kai?" asked Kyo. She nodded and listened._

_"My mother passed away not too long ago. Around that time, everyone blamed me for it. Only Shishou didn't and he took me in. Every night he would tell me 'Kyo, don't be sad. Because somewhere out there, there's a little girl just like you. She has to wear the same bracelet you're wearing so she won't transform. One day you'll meet her' I believed my Shishou and I prayed hard that I'd meet that girl. Then one day you came, I could feel something tie us together and I was happy. You're my friend Kai and I love you," said Kyo slowly as he looked up at the blue sky._

_Kai's grip on his hand tightened and she smiled. "I love Kyo too, and i'll never ever forget you," Kyo smiled at his friend and said "Best Friends Till The End,"_

**END FLASHBACK.**

* * *

**  
**

"Kai? Are you okay?" asked 17-year-old Kyo back in the present. She snapped out of her daze and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine Kyo," He nodded but looked at her worriedly for a moment before looking away.

Something about Kai Sohma stirred a fuzzy memory in him. I'll go see Shishou later tonight, he thought determinedly. Maybe he could help me. If it was anything Kyo needed help with, his Shishou would be the first person he'd go talk too.

* * *

**Author's Note: That concludes my new story. Taming the Playgirl is on hiatus and i'll be deleting all the other stories. Warning: Ashleefen is deleting her fanfic account.**

**Question of the day:**

**Who should Tohru date in the story?**

**a) Ritsu the Monkey**

**b) Momiji the rabbit**

**c) Hatori the Dragon**

**Please give me an answer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: yes, yes. I finally updated. Woo hoo! *fireworks popping* Celebration! (: Well, if you looked in my profile, you should know that I changed my pen name to OriannaEmmi. Oh yes, this a repost with some minor adjustments so read ahead!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. The only character I own is Kai._

_Warning: Story is not Beta'ed. Supernatural stuff ahead. _

_Pairings: Kyo/Kai(OC)_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

Dark Secrets and Cats

Author's Note: This fan fiction is based on Fruits Basket. I have read the manga but I will only be using the characters and not the storyline. Hope you guys will enjoy this!! Taming the Playgirl is on hiatus.

A Kyo x OC story. Don't hate me.

-

* * *

-

As soon as the bell rang, Kyo Sohma ran out of the classroom hurriedly. He had some important things to discuss with his Shishou. Just as he exited the class, a faint "Bye!" from Kai could be heard. His face split into a grin as he waved at her before continuing to run at a breakneck speed that even a cheetah would envy.

Kai smiled slightly and continued to pack her bag. Her heart swelled with happiness because she could see Kyo's face again. This time, she thought determinedly. This time I will not repeat the same mistakes.

"Shishou?" called out Kyo. His voice echoed around the empty yard. Kyo looked around suspiciously. Even Kunimitsu wasn't around. This was odd and strange. "Shishou?" Kyo called once more worriedly. He carefully slid the paper door open and guilt coursed through him.

Should I go in? He thought worriedly. His Shishou might scold him for entering anyone's house without permission of the owner. "Don't be stupid Kyo," he muttered to himself. "You lived here before so it's no harm,"

Kyo was about to continue his rambling but he caught the scent of something weird. Immediately he shouted "SHISHOU!!! WHAT ARE YOU BURNING THIS TIME?!" He ran all the way to the kitchen and slammed the door open only to find Kazuma Sohma absently stirring at a very burnt looking soup whilst reading a book.

"Shishou! Turn off the fire!" he said loudly. Kazuma looked up and smiled pleasantly. "Kyo! It's been awhile hasn't it?" Kyo pushed him away and snapped the fire shut and dumped the burnt soup into the sink.

"Shishou… You brunt soup… you burnt soup…" said Kyo in disbelief. He slumped against the cabinet. He glanced up his Shishou's smiling face. "It would seem I have absolutely zero talent in cooking Kyo, but I couldn't help but try because I felt like I could do it today. Now, what brings you here?" said Shishou in cheerful voice. Kyo rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Shishou, I've said it before and I'm saying it again. If horses were wishes beggars would ride," replied Kyo. "So please stop trying to cook or you're going to burn down the house!"

"Tea?" asked Shishou with a smile, completely ignoring Kyo's previous words. Kyo growled but shook his head. "Knowing you Shishou, you'd be able to burn the tea too," Kyo commented jokingly, getting over his sulk easily. Kazuma chuckled lightly at his comment and led Kyo to the sitting room.

They sat on the pillows and made themselves comfortable before Kyo said "Shishou… There's this new girl in my class. Her name's Kai Sohma. This may sound weird for me to ask but Shishou? Do you know who she is? She seems very familiar to me,"

Kazuma looked at his adopted son sadly. A look of pure sadness that made Kyo's heart ache to see that look on Shishou's face. "Kyo, I may know many things that happen in the Sohma family, but what your bond is with Kai-san… I cannot tell you," said Kazuma quietly, his eyes brown eyes searching Kyo ruby colored ones wondering if he understood. Finally, Kyo bowed his orange head and nodded.

He stood up and said "Thank you for your time today Shishou. I will return from tomorrow onwards to train again. Maybe thrice a week," Kazuma nodded and walked Kyo to the door. "Kyo, I hope you will manage to figure things out soon," said Kazuma before Kyo walked off at an easy pace, deep in thought.

-

* * *

-

Kai Sohma stooped her blue colored bike in front of the majestic main doors to the Sohma estate. She sighed quietly before pressing the intercom. "Shiva-san, it's Kai," she said into the intercom.

As soon as she said that, the wooden doors swung open revealing a beautiful but quiet garden. It was filled with all sorts of fragrant flowers, but Kai paid no mind to the view as she made her way to the east end of the Sohma estate. Finally, she reached a cozy looking Japanese designed house. She parked her bike in the front and took off her shoes while sliding the paper door open.

"Torii- nii! I'm home!" she shouted. Her voice echoed around the brightly lit living room. On the mantel, there was a picture of a beautiful blonde woman. "Hello Kana-san," she murmured. Just then, Kai's ears picked up the sound of footsteps on the wooden floor.

"Kai, welcome back," said Hatori in his usual polite manner, a rare smile on his face. Kai gave the older man a warm smile but it soon turned to a look of annoyance when she smelled the cigarette stench. "Smoking again Torii-nii?" she reprimanded.

Hatori chuckled lightly and said guiltily "Gure was around. What did you expect?" Kai made a choking noise and walked to the kitchen with Hatori following her. "I'd expect you two to be civilized and chat over a nice cup of tea!"

This time, the amused laughter came not from Hatori but from Shigure Sohma. "My, my Haa-kun, she acts more like a worried wife than your niece thrice removed," commented Shigure, the amusement clear in his voice. A wooden spoon whacked him smartly on his head and he whimpered. "Kai-chan's a meanie!"

She smirked coldly. "Then shut you mouth and I promise I won't hit you," she said uncaringly. Shigure let out another whimper and he hurriedly scurried out of the kitchen to avoid Kai's wooden spoon. "And no smoking!" Kai shouted to he dark-haired man. A soft 'damn' could be heard and Kai laughed.

"And you Torii-nii, out of my kitchen. I don't like people crowding when I'm trying to cook," said Kai. Hatori being the smart one walked out without and complains and joined his friend outside in the garden

Kai sighed and shook her head. Those two sure act like little spoilt brats. She wondered how she was going to survive this.

-

* * *

-

"Ah! Kyo-kun! Welcome home!" said Tohru Honda cheerfully as she popped her head from the kitchen. Kyo smiled at her and replied "Hey," He took off his shoes and shuffled tiredly into the kitchen, inhaling the delicious scent coming out from the pot. "Chicken soup?" he guessed. Tohru giggled and nodded. "Dinner will be ready soon. You should go take a shower Kyo-kun," she said. Kyo shrugged and went up to his room meeting Yuki on his way.

"What?!" growled Kyo. Yuki was giving him weird looks and it annoyed the crap out of Kyo. Yuki shook his head and hurried down the stairs before Kyo could say anything else.

"Tch, damned rat," he muttered before closing his room door. He took a quick shower and decided against wearing a shirt. He stretched before laying down on his futon. After all, Tohru would call when dinner was ready, so he chose to take a short nap. The day had been draining for him and looked like it was about to rain. Soon enough, he dozed off and a weird dream haunted him.

---

_Dream Sequence:_

_5-year-old Kyo was fast asleep on his futon. He tossed and turned slightly and woke up with a start. He sat up feeling alert and he looked around his room. He frowned. The futon where Kai slept was empty and it looked as if she never even slept on it. "Kai?" he called out quietly not wanting his Shishou to wake up even though his room was next door. No answer, He stood up and walked around the room. No signs of Kai. _

_Suddenly, a quiet whooshing was heard. Kyo turned around immediately and gasped. Kai stood before him; her normal emerald green eyes shone red like blood as she smirked at him evilly. _

"_Kai?" he whispered in fear. Her red eyes glinted in the moonlight as the wind blew her long pale brown hair around her petite body. "Guess again Kyo-chan," she hissed stepping closer. She smiled maliciously at him and Kyo saw a sharp fang for a short moment before it disappeared._

"_I'm thirsty Kyo-chan. Come here won't you? I won't harm you," she said softly, gently in a more Kai-like way. Kyo at once moved towards his friend and she hugged him. "I'm sorry Kyo," She pulled back and opened her mouth revealing two super sharp canine teeth. It moved to his neck and Kyo felt a short sharp pinprick of pain before he heard Kai gulping down his blood hungrily._

_Kyo's eyes drooped as he felt an adrenaline rush course through his body. Even though he read that vampire bites were supposed to be painful, Kai's bit was… Nice. _

_End Dream. _

Kyo woke up with a start, sweating. "What the heck was that dream?" he muttered. "Tch, vampires and bites? I must be going crazy," But just in case, he made his way to the bathroom and tilted his neck slightly to check if there were puncture wounds.

He let out a shocked hiss when he saw faded scars of puncture wounds. It looked exactly like a vampire's bite.

END CHAPTER 2.

-

* * *

-

**Author's Notes: How is it so far? How about some moral booster eh? HintReviewsHint. (: Merry Christmas. I suppose I'm updating a lot because it's nearing Christmas! The generosity and all that stuff. Well, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Who wants a 5-year-old Kyo under their Christmas Tree? Say Aye! Review first though (:::: **


End file.
